New Devon (chapter)
New Devon is the eighteenth chapter in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Plot Nate and Elena arrive at New Devon's gate. After jumping across the gibbets and climbing atop the wall, Elena surveys the ruins with a pair of binoculars and notes that someone deliberately destroyed a dam to flood New Devon. They then deduce that the only intact house has to be Avery's. At Avery's front door, Sam is seen with both Rafe and Nadine, with Shoreline as backup. While traversing through the dilapidated neighborhood crawling with Shoreline, Nate and Elena find evidence that the founders turned on each other. Edward England, out of retaliation for his home being ransacked and burnt on Christopher Condent's orders, killed Condent's brother. Richard Want's wife or female relative was hanged by Adam Baldridge, after Want supposedly murdered one of Baldridge's own. In the wake of the civil war, a letter addressed to Baldridge from Condent calls for a truce, with thinly-veiled threats of what would happen following a refusal. In Thomas Tew's mansion, Nate and Elena stumble upon a tableau of human remains seated around a dining table. They realize the bodies are actually the pirate captains who founded Libertalia, dead from poison. Elena finds a letter penned by Tew, inviting all the captains to his mansion in order to settle their differences and "unite under the banner of god and liberty." Avery and Tew's bodies are missing. After sparking a revolt for stealing the treasure for themselves, the founders successfully repelled the colonists, but then had to deal with each other's greed. Avery and Tew, wanting the treasure for themselves, poisoned the other captains. Nate and Elena then head over to Avery's manor. In the foyer, Shoreline has barricaded the front door, and left behind a trail of muddy footprints. Following it, the two come across a door barred from the other side. Before they can force it open, Shoreline attacks. After dealing with them and bursting through the door, Elena finds and reads a note written by Avery. In the letter, Avery denounces Tew as a traitor, orders the dam to be destroyed in order to "cleanse New Devon", and has the treasure moved to his ship via a secret passage. Entering a large study with no other exits, the footprints Shoreline left have disappeared. Nate finds Sam's lighter on the floor and, knowing he left it on purpose to act as a clue, Nate surmises that the entrance to Avery's passage has to be where they're standing. While Nate unsuccessfully looks for a hidden switch, Elena brings his attention to a globe. After pressing a bloody fingerprint where Libertalia should be, a section of the floor lowers into a spiral staircase. They then descend the stairs and pass through a metal gate which shuts behind them, barring any backtracking. Walkthrough Climb across the gibbets that line the path ahead. To reach them, climb up on top of the pillar in the middle of the marsh, then jump over to the first gibbet where the hanging cage is located. Continue jumping from gibbet to gibbet until you reach the wall on the far side, then jump up to the cage and use the bricks to make it to the top of the wall. Dive into the water below and continue around the corner to the left as you follow the wooden planks through the abandoned building to the left. Take a closer look at the note on the bed, then head up to the second floor and look at the symbol on the wall. Fall through the doorway near the symbol but keep a close eye on the enemies patrolling on the far side of the pond. Move through the tall grass and head underwater if you wish to avoid being spotted by the enemies, then head inside the building and make quick work of the hostiles inside. When you get to the higher floors, be careful of the sniper by the bridge to the far right. Once the enemies are down, go up the stairs and past the bridge to the right as you move into the cave behind the bridge. Climb up the stone slabs to the left, then dive into the water below and swim under the underwater opening. Duck as you move through the corridor on the right and climb up the ledge, then stand on the edge of the broken step and jump over to the branch so you can swing onto the grass-covered platform and leave the cave behind. Pick up the note on the table and the treasure behind the waterfall, then use the grappling hook to reach the ledge next to the waterfall. Push the crate down and attach a rope to the crate so you can pull it to the platform on the far right at the end of the stream. Once the crate is in place you can use it to reach the floor above. Head across the roof as you look out on New Devon, then swim through the house to the left once everything collapses. Continue through the hallway, then climb up to the floor above and search for a few treasure pieces before you move through the window and up the ledges just outside. There’s a group of cannons to the left as you should be heading into the next house. Stand on the beam to the right as you wait for Elena, then move on to the next beam and jump over to the lattice on the far wall. Move around the corner to reach the floor above, then knock down the bookcase to give Elena a way up. There’s another bookcase blocking a hole in the wall that must be moved so you can continue through the hall and double doors just beyond. Following the next cut scene, move through the adjacent room and follow the path until you can climb up the pillar and into the house. Move through the hole to the left and head upstairs. Follow the muddy footprints to a set of blocked doors — once you begin to bash the doors open, a few hostiles will attack. Take out the enemies and continue through the doors, then read the note near the dead body and proceed through the next set of doors on the far side of the hall. Take a closer look at the items in the room, then go down the stairs that appear and pull the lever to open the gate when you reach the end of the path. Continue through the corridor to complete the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End